<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【塞尔达／双旷】头盔 by OREOooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543059">【塞尔达／双旷】头盔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo'>OREOooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt;塞尔达 无双／灾厄启示录 同人。<br/>&gt;&gt;无双林克 x 旷野林克。无双 x 息吹。<br/>&gt;&gt;称呼方式：无双林克-无双，旷野林克-息吹。<br/>&gt;&gt;海拉鲁近卫兵前后辈打架。<br/>&gt;&gt;自设多。人物性格偏差。<br/>&gt;&gt;你在原作发售之前写同人.jpg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HW Link/BotW Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Warriors/Wild (Legend of Zelda), 双旷, 无双林克/旷野林克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【塞尔达／双旷】头盔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>头盔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你为什么不戴头盔？”</p>
<p>海拉鲁王城的内部错综复杂，非通勤人员很容易在重叠交错的通路里迷失方向。但显然面前的这一位不是。被搭话了的少年停下脚步，微微偏过脑袋，金色的长发束在脑后，伴随着他的动作在身侧划过一道弧。<br/>站在他对面、像是刻意堵在这里等了他很久的人直起靠在城墙上的身子，将胳膊随意地抱在胸前。蓝色的长围巾显眼地搭在肩上，前近卫队长停了一会儿，并没有等到预期中少年的回答。无双望着对方一眨不眨直视着自己的那双湛蓝，妥协般摊开了双手。</p>
<p>“……好吧好吧，如你所见我也没戴——但是、”</p>
<p>比少年高出了半个头的青年向前走了两步，海拉鲁士兵统一定制的铠甲随着他的动作发出金属撞击的轻响。无双竖起一根指节，带着些许挑衅戳上了对方胸前刻印着的海拉鲁王徽。刚刚接替了他位置的少年抬头正视着他的双眼，眼神里透出不为所动的冷漠。</p>
<p>“——这是由实力决定的，新人就算自负，也要有个限度。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>息吹不是第一次被人堵在角落里如此威胁了。</p>
<p>早在他因为莫名的机缘而提拔为近卫队长之前——或许还要更早，在他因拔出了传说中的武器而被破格允许进入王城的时候，他就已经经历了大大小小数不尽的非议和责难。侍奉海拉鲁王室的近卫世家出身的少年，小小年纪便打败了成年的正规骑士，高超的剑术天赋让他的人生轨迹过早地被命运定下了形状。<br/>近卫家族出身的幼犬，王室身边忠诚的狗。<br/>息吹不是没有听到过城堡里的人在背后是怎样议论自己的，他也只是皱了皱眉，不动声色地略过他们。原本开朗活泼的孩童，在形形色色不怀好意的目光下学会了谨言慎行。渐渐的，年轻士兵的脸上不再展露出明显的表情。然而那些围绕在身侧的流言蜚语并没有因此而减少，甚至因为无法忍受自己默不作声的回应而愈加猖狂。这样压抑的氛围在海拉鲁最年轻的近卫骑士拔出了代表选中之人的大师剑后达到了顶峰，息吹毫不意外地在各种地点遭到了各式各样的羞辱和挑衅。沉默的金发少年从来不肯多话，只会固执地握紧手中的剑去反驳对方。</p>
<p>然而这次前来挑衅的，是他做梦都没想过的人。</p>
<p>息吹承认自己确实注意过对方一段不短的时间——那毕竟是海拉鲁王城上一任的近卫队长，张扬的个性和卓越的实力让他在王城内有着光鲜的印象和不错的名声。<br/>无双低下头，望着面前少年安静握紧了的拳头笑了一声。他毫不客气地戳在对方胸前的手指微微用力，动作轻佻地点了点埋在薄薄一层布料下的胸甲，指尖传来金属冰冷的温度。</p>
<p>“怎么，新上任的队长这就迫不及待地想用实力来证明自己了吗？”</p>
<p>……除了话语中满到快要溢出来的自傲，对方和自己印象中那个一向待人亲和的队长可一点儿都不一样。<br/>像是被无双没有见过的样子给吓到了，息吹一瞬间有点怔神。等到寡语的少年终于回过神来的时候，对方已经将头凑到他的耳边，调侃似的往他耳朵里吹了一口气。</p>
<p>“——感到不爽的话，就跟我来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没想到对方还真就这么毫不怀疑地跟过来了。</p>
<p>无双用眼角余光瞥着不发一语走在自己身后，保持着礼貌距离的少年。以他这几年来对于这位后起之秀的了解，对方不是那种会被一句话激到失去判断力的人——所以这场对战的邀约确是在对方计划之内的。但这也太没防备了一点，要知道，这个王城里，并不是每个人都对身后的少年抱有善意的。前近卫队长在内心里叹了口气，身为前辈的责任感让他自作主张地开始担忧起对方的安全问题。</p>
<p>直到被担心的后辈毫无征兆地一剑挥上来的时候，金发的青年才彻底打消了自己心底这个可笑的念头。对方用的力道可不小，看来是完全没有打算对自己这个前辈手下留情。虽说最先进行挑衅和提出邀请的是自己，但显然新上任的少年没有给他先出手的机会。<br/>无双在少年的攻击招呼过来的瞬间就下意识地拔剑挡了一下，出手的速度快到令人看不清——毕竟在战场上磨练多年，能坐到队长这个位置上的自己也不是吃素的。现在已经不再是队长的人望了望对面像一只小兽一样攻过来的少年，敏锐地注意到对方手里握着的，并不是他所以为的那把人尽皆知的武器。</p>
<p>——那只是一柄，和此刻他手中握着的一模一样、军队里统一配发、再普通不过的骑士之剑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这可就有趣了。</p>
<p>无双从没想过自己会对一个抢了自己位置的小鬼这么上心，但对方总能在意想不到的点上引起他的兴趣。他挥动手臂轻松防住了少年从侧面刺过来的几剑，在对峙中冷不丁地向着对方抛出了他的疑问。</p>
<p>“为什么不用你那把引以为豪的剑呢？”</p>
<p>金发的少年在听到这个问题时，蓝色的眼瞳有一瞬间的动摇。无双没有放过这个机会，久经沙场的人看准了时机转守为攻，向着对面一剑劈了过去。<br/>息吹侧过腰背堪堪躲过对方突如其来的攻击，脑海里却充斥着自己在拔出大师剑后从别人那里感受到的目光。崇拜、羡慕、嫉妒、不屑——甚至还有刺骨的恨意，铺天盖地自人群中刺在他的身上。还是个孩子的人无法承受如此多的情绪，被万众瞩目的勇者默不作声地选择了将这把意义非凡的武器收起，以求远离那些如蚊蝇般挥之不去、紧紧黏在自己身上的视线。<br/>对战时走神显然不是一个好习惯，新任队长的少年很快就因此而吃到了苦头。他被动地迎接着对方毫无停歇之意的连续攻击，在心底里默默计算着自己飞速消耗的体力。</p>
<p>“……因为、没有必要。”</p>
<p>息吹在决定从攻击的中心退开前终于开口应声，说出了自两人见面后的第一句话。声音和无双想象中一样，有着少年刚变声不久的青涩和暗哑，透出毫无波澜的淡漠和疏离。金发的前队长无法判断对方突然的回应是否是他策略的一部分，但这确实有效地打乱了自己掌控的战斗节奏。处于上风的人最后一击如他所料地挥了个空。无双并不恼，甚至在对方紧紧瞪视过来的视线下随手挽了个剑花，漫不经心地轻轻出声，</p>
<p>“哦～那真是遗憾呢，毕竟我想亲眼目睹那把传说中的武器很久了……”</p>
<p>金发的人沉下重心，摆出了一个令少年感到颇具威胁的准备姿态。还没等息吹调整好应对措施，凛冽的剑风就直直呼了过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——剑术奥义最重要的！果然还是要帅！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半个小时之后，无双对自己喊出了这么一句话感到了无比的后悔。<br/>少年天才的名号果然名不虚传，更何况本人在拥有极高的身体素质和剑术天赋的前提下，还从不曾怠慢对自己的训练。对于这样的后辈，无双终于说服了自己，对方能取代自己的职位，确实是有些道理的。</p>
<p>“……不愧是用锅盖都能爬到这个位置上的小兔崽子。”</p>
<p>金发的前队长不爽地抹了一把自额头滴落进自己眼睛里的血——眼前这个毫无敬畏之心的后辈，居然把他最看重的脸给划伤了。本以为给点教训点到为止，这样看来自己也不能太宠着对方。打死都不肯承认自己是被逼到这个份上的人咬紧了后槽牙，本来被精心打理到一尘不染、甚至可以当镜子使用的盔甲布满了难看的刮痕。无双积蓄了一波力量，咆哮着冲上前去。</p>
<p>被伤害了自傲之物之人的狠劲令息吹一时间难以招架。身上被激烈的对战搞到同样狼狈的少年控制着自己所剩无几的体力，灵活地躲闪着对方发狠的进攻。对面的人显然已经抛弃了没什么用处的前辈的架子，每一剑都直愣愣地冲着后辈的脸上挥去。毫无章法的攻击最终突破了息吹应接不暇的防线，少年后脑上用来束发的头绳被凌厉的剑锋割断，金色的长发披散在因运动而剧烈喘息的脖颈。</p>
<p>无双有一瞬间被少年不同以往的造型震得呆住了，但战场老兵很快回过了神。他拒绝承认自己刚刚的动摇，嘲讽般地低声念叨着这种职位留长发简直就是找死——并企图用这种行为来转移自己的注意力。他的后辈直直地望着自己曾经的队长，神情仿佛若有所思。很快，无双就知道面前的小崽子在打什么主意了——息吹眼疾手快地一把扯住了自己眼前的那条蓝色围巾，用力一拉。</p>
<p>——这小子终于把前辈的教导听进去了。</p>
<p>无双被突如其来的力量拽得一个踉跄，差点没站稳。他忍不住爆了句粗口，干脆顺着力道向对方狠狠摔了过去。<br/>少年被比自己高了半个头的人用力砸在地上，却还是找准时机挥出了剑。无双从一片混乱中焦距回自己的视线，他的武器被甩飞在一旁，对方的剑锋正横在自己咽喉前两厘米的位置——胜负已分，前任队长悻悻然地半撑起身子，举起一只手示意了自己的落败。</p>
<p>“……行吧，我输了。可真不得了——会咬人的狗的确从来不叫。”</p>
<p>躺在地上的少年面无表情地看了他一会儿，默默收起了自己的武器。息吹平躺在原地，直视着他的手下败将一副郁闷不已的样子，安静地等待着对方从他身上站起来。<br/>啊，这可不行——无双望着自己身下的少年，脑海里没来由地冒出这个念头——这么没防备，未来可是会吃苦头的。</p>
<p>……得给自己优秀的后辈一点教训。</p>
<p>海利亚人修长的耳尖被翻过来，耳背如他所想的那般布满了深深浅浅的伤疤——那是自背后拔剑时，被锋利的剑刃不小心划伤的。无双眯了眯眼睛，低下头凑上前去，用自己的嘴唇和舌头毫不客气地去细细感受了一把那些疤痕的形状。<br/>息吹被身上人毫无征兆的举动给弄懵了。年轻的新任队长一时之间没反应过来，甚至忘记了去阻止对方。敏感的肌肤传递而来的触感刺激又陌生，金发的少年在没有任何准备的情况下，不由得顺着自己奇怪的感觉坦率地叫出了声。</p>
<p>无双在捕捉到风声时眼疾手快地放开了对方，顺手接住了耳尖都红透了的少年挥舞过来的拳头。金发的前任队长骑在顶替了自己职位的后辈的腰上，意犹未尽地舔着自己的唇角，笑得一脸无赖，</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——以后、记得要戴好你的头盔。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>